The present invention relates to a maxillary protraction device, for the treatment of malocclusion, preferably for class III malocclusion (upper jaw).
It is applicable in the field of health, and more specifically in orthodontics.
Many devices are used to treat malocclusion, which due to their complexity and poor ergonomics, as well as their ‘peculiar’ aesthetic appearance, are to be used by the user only at home, or rather when the user is resting/sleeping. Some examples can be seen in ES2280617T3, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,301A or US20100190126.
This type of device significantly impairs one's ability to fall asleep, since it is made up of different support points on different parts of the face, head and even the neck or torso of the patient. All of this without forgetting that it has rubber bands and interacts with the fixed orthodontic appliances that the patient has on his teeth, and the horizontal rod of the device. These rubber bands essentially prevent any movement of the mouth and they maintain the mouth completely closed, only allowing for nasal breathing.
That is why the technology of this type of device, if it truly does complement and provide significant progress in the treatment of malocclusion, speeding up in a very relevant way the alignment process of the jaw (upper or lower), is continuously advancing, always in the interest of creating the most ergonomic device possible, while at the same time being less invasive on the patient.
With the aforementioned objective, the applicant has devised the device of the invention, which provides a significantly improved support for the existing elements of maxillary protraction.